Bunny Montana
"Oh sweet grapes, I love you so much!” - Bunny to her lover Klatt Bunny Montana, also known as Honey Cherry, was a partner in crime and lover of Klatt. She and Klatt tried to get Van to hand over Dann to them, but were ultimately unsuccessful. Appearance Bunny is a young woman with blonde hair and peach colored eyes. Her hair is stylized into two large ponytails that resemble bunny ears. She wears a pink and white top with a dark red skirt and white boots. She also wears a pair of heart-shaped glasses on her head. These are identical to the pair Klatt wears around his neck, a symbol of their love. History Light My Fire: Bunny and Klatt are sharing a drink in a diner, declaring their love for each other. They plan to get married but need the money first, so threaten the diner and the customers sitting next to them, Van and Wendy. Bunny holds the room hostage with her gun as Klatt threatens Van, only to be disarmed by him. Before Bunny can react, she is tripped up by Wendy and then thrown out the window with Klatt. She yells as Van before she and Klatt retreat. Not long after, Klatt and Bunny corner Van and Wendy at a hotdog stand, driving their custom car, The Love Deluxe. Klatt again threatens Van, ordering him to hand over Dann. He speeds towards Van, but Van throws some sauces at the car, obscuring Klatt's vision and sending Love Deluxe off the side into the ocean. However, Klatt uses Love Deluxe's dual system to split from Bunny, who controls a small hang glider that flies away from the main car of Love Deluxe. Bunny attacks Van from the air, dropping dozens of bombs onto him, but accidentally knocking Wendy flying into the ocean. Bunny then tries to bomb Van and Wendy in the ocean, but accidentally hits Klatt and Love Deluxe. Klatt is unscathed however and tells Bunny to go after Van as he gets Love Deluxe out of the sea. She circles around to find Van again. Bunny eventually finds Van & Wendy and captures them with a rope, flying up above town with them. She implored Van to hand over his armor, or she will drop them both. Van however grabs onto a tree and Bunny is knocked flying by the clock tower's alarm, falling onto Klatt and the car. Sick of their pursuits, Van warns them to leave him alone or he will have to sort them out. As Van and Wendy leave, Klatt realizes that he will have to go all out if he want to gain Van's armor, and Bunny agrees to help him so they can get married. In a nearby hotel, Klatt and Bunny burst into the lobby riding Love Deluxe, and confront Van again who is angry. Before anyone can act though, Tony appears. Tony is angry at what Klatt did to his car but Bunny confesses that she was the one who stole it. It is revealed that Tony is Bunny's father. Tony is disappointed in her, saying that she has poor taste in armor and men especially at her age. Klatt is shocked by this, realizing Bunny is a bit older than him. Tony then has Klatt and Bunny taken away by his men. That evening on the beach of Harbor Parade, Klatt is tied up to a cross and interrogated. Tony must make an example of him for stealing his armor, despite Bunny's protests. Klatt then claims to have been using Bunny all along just to get to her father's armor. Tony is amused, knowing full well that Klatt is lying and that he really does love Bunny. Tony decides to make Bunny shoot Klatt but she refuses, as she deeply loves Klatt too. Tony is enraged by this and plans to kill them both, until Van arrives. Van frees Klatt from his restrains and fights off Tony and his goons. Klatt and Bunny are grateful for Van's kindness and give him a new title; Nice Guy Van. The next day, Klatt and Bunny sell Tony's Armor. Klatt plans to have Love Deluxe upgraded but first, he and Bunny get married in the Harbor Parade Church. Personality Like her partner in crime Klatt, Bunny was relentless in her pursuit of Van for his armor. She loved Klatt very much and the pair supported each other in all their en devours. She was afraid of Klatt finding out she was the daughter of a mafia don, as she believed he would dump her if he knew. Although she was a thorn in Van's side, she was grateful that he saved her and Klatt from Tony. Gallery bunny02.png Ep605.png bunny03.png bunny04.png Ep608.png Klatt06.png Ep6charconcept.png|Bunny Concept Art (Mid) Trivia * Bunny is given the nickname "Honey Cherry" from her partner Klatt. * Bunny is likely a parody of Yolanda/"Honey Bunny" from Pulp Fiction. Her name and nickname is a reference to this, with her name "Bunny" and part of her nickname "Honey". Category:Characters Category:Females